Merry Christmas!
by tilunarou
Summary: Léah se retrouve chez sa cousine Emily pour Noël. Entre rencontres hardeuses et nombreuses surprises, aura-t-elle le plus beau cadeau de Noël? Celui qu'elle souhaite tant? All human


Merry Christmas !

Disclaimer : Bien sûr, S. Meyer est la seule et unique détentrice des personnages et des lieux. Je les lui emprunte pour ces fêtes de fin d'année.

Notes : Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un moment que je ne suis pas venue poster un petit quelque chose ici. Alors voici un petit OS sans prétention pour vous ! C'est Noël et on ne se prend pas la tête. Merci à ceux qui sont passés relire ma petite gribouille ! Plume je t'embrasse et te remercie beaucoup de t'être dévouée !

Ma cousine Emily avait toujours le chic pour trouver des idées superbes ! Je l'adorai, vraiment, mais là elle avait un peu abusé de ma gentillesse. Je n'étais pas super enchantée de lui rendre service sur ce coup-là mais la bouille chagrinée de sa fille m'avait fait perdre les pédales et, par la même occasion, reconsidérer mon jugement. Elle aurait presque pu être la doublure du Chat Poté tellement elle m'avait fait les yeux doux ! Evidemment, j'avais craqué et je l'avais amené rencontrer le père noël.

On était la veille de Noël et j'avais pris l'avion depuis Los Angeles pour passer les fêtes avec ma cousine, son mari et toute sa famille adoptive dans un lieu appelé La Push, dans l'Etat de Washington. Quand tu vis à L.A depuis presque trois ans, tu as vraiment l'impression d'arriver dans un Trou Paumé ! Le temps était humide et glacial, c'était pire que la Sibérie ! Le site de La Push était en fait une réserve indienne dont Sam, le mari de ma cousine, était originaire. Il y vivait avec sa famille, ses cousins et ses amis, tous issus de cette tribu ancienne. Hormis le fait qu'il faisait froid et que j'avais dû m'acheter tout l'attirail du grand Nord, je trouvais cet endroit magique. J'aimais bien l'ambiance qui y régnait, la proximité des gens entre eux et la bonne humeur constante. J'étais arrivée il y a deux jours et lors de ma première nuit ici, j'avais dormi quasiment douze heures sans entendre une seule voiture ni un seul klaxon. Un vrai bonheur auquel on prenait vite goût.

Maintenant que j'étais reposée, Emily, qui était enceinte de quasiment neuf mois et ne pouvait absolument pas se déplacer, m'avait supplié d'amener Cassy voir le père noël à Forks, la ville qui jouxtait la réserve. J'avais un peu fait la grimace, prenant pour excuse le fait que je ne savais pas m'y rendre seule mais Cassy avait ensuite fait son petit numéro de super boudeuse et j'avais craqué.

- Ze connais la route, t'inquiète pas, on va pas se perdre ! M'avait-elle promis en m'enlaçant.

On ne pouvait pas résister à ça, si ?

Je partis dans ma chambre enfiler mon habit de cosmonaute afin d'affronter le froid polaire de Forks. En jetant un regard par la fenêtre, j'aperçus deux petits écureuils en train de jouer dans la neige. C'était trop mignon à voir, j'étais comme une gamine devant ce petit spectacle. L.A me semblait bien loin désormais.

- Léah ! Léah ! Dépêche-toi, on va rater le père noël ! Me cria ma petite cousine en entrant comme une furie dans la chambre.

- Alors on y va, petite terreur. Dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et mets ton bonnet, il fait froid.

Elle s'exécuta docilement et me prit la main. Elle envoya un petit baiser à sa mère qui parut déçue de ne pas avoir un gros câlin à la place. Je lançai un clin d'oeil à ma cousine et partis affronter le climat de l'Etat de Washington en cette veille de Noël.

Le père noël avait élu domicile dans une petite cabane en bois rebaptisée pour l'occasion « Maison du père noël », près du poste de police. Un petit traîneau était parqué à côté mais c'était des chevaux qui y étaient attelés et non pas des rênes.

- On pourra aller faire un tour de traîneau Léah ? Steplé, steplé, steplé ! Demanda-t-elle en sautillant dans tous les sens.

- On va d'abord rendre visite au père noël, ensuite je me renseignerai pour le traîneau. Expliquai-je calmement.

- T'es trop zentille Léah ! Hurla-t-elle en continuant de sauter comme un kangourou.

Ouais, ça c'est sûr, je suis trop sympa. Va peut-être falloir que je demande mon cadeau au père noël moi aussi tiens !

Il y avait la queue et la cabane n'était pas chauffée. Je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge, c'était sûr ! Une jeune femme coiffée d'un bonnet rouge clignotant et habillée en lutin me proposa un thé et j'acceptai poliement.

- Bellaaaaaaaa ! Cria ma cousine en la voyant.

- Bonjour Cassy, tu veux du chocolat chaud ? Demanda-t-elle à ma petite cousine après lui avoir fait un câlin.

- Tu as de la guimauve pour mettre dedans? Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience.

- Bien sûr, si tu me dis le mot magique ! Souria Bella.

- Siteplait, Bella !

- Alors ça marche. Si vous êtes d'accord. Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Au fait je suis Léah, la cousine d'Emily. Me présentai-je.

- Oh c'est vous qui habitez à Los Angeles ?

- C'est ça. Dis-je complètement prise au dépourvu. Et vous êtes... ?

- Bella Cullen, la fille du Shérif Swan. Je connais très bien les habitants de la réserve. Un peu comme tout le monde ici. Me sourit-elle. Et voici Edward Cullen, mon mari.

- Léah Clearwater, enchantée. Il était grand aux yeux verts, assez baraqué et beau mec. Mais le costume de lutin du père noël ne le mettait pas du tout en valeur. Je lui souris tout en tentant de ne pas rire.

- Enchanté Léah. Bonjour Cassy, voilà ton chocolat chaud, fais bien attention et souffle dessus avant de le boire. Lui expliqua-t-il.

- Merci, Edward. Le bout de son nez était rougi par le froid, ce qui la rendait encore plus mignonne.

Je souris en le voyant faire. Il semblait très prévenant avec les enfants. Bella avait une chance inouïe d'avoir épousé un homme tel que lui. Elle me donna mon thé, parfumé à la clémentine et je le bus à petites gorgées. Il eut le don de me réchauffer et je me sentis d'attaque à affronter la file d'attente. Bella m'informa que les tours en traîneau se faisaient à partir de onze heures et elle me nota en haut de la liste d'inscriptions en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil complice. Je la remercai d'un signe de tête et je bénis le ciel intérieurement de ne pas avoir à attendre encore une heure de plus dans le froid.

Notre tour vint plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Cassy approcha le père noël assez timidement et je l'encourageai doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il attrapa sa petite main, lui glissa un ou deux bonbons dedans et la fit monter sur ses genoux. Je l'entendis énumérer sa liste de cadeaux et insister lourdement sur le fait qu'elle avait été très sage. Elle ajouta que ce n'était pas sa faute si le pot de farine était tombé sur le plancher et si elle avait oublié d'attacher le chien dans sa niche. Elle était trop petite pour gérer des choses de grandes. Je pouffai doucement en l'entendant raconter sa vie à l'homme en rouge, lequel me surpris et me jeta un regard interrogateur avant de dire quelque chose à ma petite cousine. Elle sourit et lui répondit sans que je ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

Une photographe mise à disposition pour la journée prit un cliché souvenir de cette rencontre fabuleuse. La photo serait disponible en fin de journée. Je la remerciai et demandai doucement à Cassy de laisser la place aux autres enfants.

- Dis au revoir au père noël, Cassy.

- Au-revoir père noël ! Dit-elle en agitant la main. Il lui répondit chaleureusement et me jeta un dernier regard vraiment intense. Il me sourit puis accueillit le petit garçon suivant comme si de rien était. Je restai béate quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment prendre tout cela.

Est-ce que le père noël venait sciemment de me faire des avances ?

Je repris mes esprits et amenai Cassy au Carrousel installé un peu plus loin. Elle fit deux tours puis nous retournâmes au traîneau pour faire le tour du village.

- Installez-vous toutes les deux. Nous dit Bella. Le père noël va vous rejoindre dans un instant.

- Le père noël vient avec nous ? Cria Cassy. Suuuuupeeeeer ! Tu entends ça Léah ? Le père noël vient avec nous, le père noël vient avec nous !

- C'est génial ma puce mais calme-toi un peu. Je me bouchai les oreilles en grimaçant.

- D'accord. Fit-elle, légèrement boudeuse.

Je ris en la voyant essayer de me faire culpabiliser ce qui la détendit instantanément. On s'installa dans le traîneau et le père noël nous rejoignit presque aussitôt. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses yeux se mirent à briller et je devinai son sourire derrière sa grosse barbe.

- Ho ho ho Cassy ! Prête pour un tour de traîneau ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui père noël mais ne va pas trop vite car ma cousine Léah elle connait pas la ville et faut qu'elle voit tout !

- Cassy... Je... J'étais horriblement gênée.

- Laissez, je vous en prie. Je suis là pour faire plaisir aux enfants ! Les petits comme les grands. Son regard était plus brûlant que jamais sur ma peau. Allez hue ! Dit-t-il en faisant démarrer le traîneau.

Il me lança un clin d'oeil et commença la visite guidée, ce qui ne prit pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Cassy avait parlé tout le long du trajet, infatiguable qu'elle était. Lorsque ce fut terminé, je soupirai presque de soulagement. J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison et me reposer avant le réveillon. En partant, Bella et Edward vinrent à ma rencontre pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Cassy.

- Embrasse bien ta maman pour nous, Cassy. Et n'oublie pas de déposer des biscuits et un verre de lait pour le père noël, près de ton sapin.

- Promis ! Dit-elle fièrement. C'est quand que j'aurais ma photo ?

- Ton papa doit nous faire une livraison de bois ce soir, il la prendra en passant d'accord ?

- Tu n'oublieras pas hein ? Elle semblait très inquiète.

- Promis ! Répondit Bella en riant.

- Joyeux Noël ! Dis-je avant de repartir pour la réserve. Je devais me presser pour aider Emily à faire la cuisine pour ce soir. Cassy semblait épuisée alors je la portai sur la fin du trajet. Elle avala rapidement son repas et alla se coucher pour la sieste sans faire d'histoires.

Le repos, enfin !

- Cassy est parfois un peu trop bavarde. Avoua Emily. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Parfaitement bien. Elle est adorable. Dis-je, vraiment sincère. Une certaine Bella nous a chargées de te souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

- Bella est vraiment adorable. Elle est arrivée de Phoenix il y a trois ans environ et s'est vite adaptée à la vie ici, aussi différente soit-elle de l'Arizona. Il faut dire que sa rencontre avec Edward a tout fait basculer... Ajouta-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je fis une moue dégoûtée. Les histoires de contes de fée et d'amour au premier regard me donnaient des hauts de cœur. Emily se mit à rire franchement et je la suivis, emportée par sa crise de fou rire.

- Edward est beau garçon mais ce n'est pas mon type. Constatai-je. Si Sam n'était pas marié avec toi, je te le piquerai !

- N'essaie même pas ou je sors mes griffes ! Contra-t-elle en plaisantant. Il y a plein de garçons super mignons dans la réserve, on ne sait jamais.

- A quoi bon si je dois retourner à L.A ? Je ne suis là que pour quelques jours et ensuite le travail m'attend. Déclarai-je.

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Soupira-t-elle doucement en caressant son ventre.

Le bébé était prévu pour le mois prochain et je ne pourrais pas être là pour l'accueillir. Ma famille me manquait mais j'avais choisi de les laisser pour aller tenter ma chance en Californie. Mon frère Seth vivait toujours avec nos parents, au Texas et aux dernières nouvelles il avait eu son diplôme universitaire en droit. Nous nous appellions de temps en temps mais il était clair que nous nous éloignions petit à petit. Ma mère ne m'avait pas demandé ce que je faisais pour Noël. J'avais donc naturellement accepté l'invitation d'Emily.

Mais je ne regrettai rien car j'avais décroché un super contrat de styliste à L.A et il m'arrivait régulièrement de concevoir des vêtements pour des séries télévisées ou des films produits par Hollywood. Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller comme ça juste pour un coup de cœur ou une histoire de famille, c'était inconcevable pour moi.

Vers seize heures, Cassy se réveilla en réclamant son goûter et trois garçons firent irruption dans la maison en se chahutant gentiment.

- Bonjour Emily, bonjour Cassy ! Claironnèrent-ils gaiement. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Je souris en les voyant faire.

- Les garçons je vous présente ma cousine Léah. Léah voici Paul, Embry et Quil. Ce sont des cousins éloignés de Sam.

- Enchantée. Vous êtes venus nous aider à préparer les petits fours ? Demandai-je. C'est trop sympa de votre part.

- Ne les laisse pas trop longtemps seuls dans la cuisine ou ils auront tout dévoré avant ce soir, me prévint Emily. Les garçons, il y a des pancakes et un gateau au chocolat dans l'arrière-cuisine. Servez-vous et ensuite donnez-nous un coup de main ! Ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Ils s'exécutèrent comme de vrais petits soldats et un quart d'heure après ils mettaient la main à la pâte pour préparer le réveillon. Lorsque Sam rentra, Cassy lui sauta dessus, réclamant à corps et à cris sa photo avec le Père-Noël. Il la lui donna et elle l'admira durant de longues minutes avant de consentir à la montrer à quelqu'un.

- Cassy ma puce il est temps de prendre ta douche et de mettre ta tenue de Noël. Déclara Emily en se levant.

- D'accord maman ! Tiens Léah, garde ma photo en attendant que je revienne... Siteplé. Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit mes sourcils froncés.

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! Dis-je en souriant. Et n'oublie de te laver derrière les oreilles.

Son rire cristallin envahit la pièce et elle s'éloigna en pouffant, agrippée à sa mère. Je mis la bouilloire en route pour me préparer un thé avant de continuer les préparatifs. Il flottait dans la maison de douces odeurs de Noël, comme je les aimais. Je posai la photo sur la table et me surpris à regarder avec insistance les yeux du père noël. Ils étaient magnifiques et m'attiraient comme des aimants. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette barbe et ce costume rouge.

- Je me trouve assez photogénique ! Dit une voix derrière moi. Je sursautai, m 'éclaboussant au passage avec le thé brûlant.

- Aïe ! Dis-je en secouant la main. Vous êtes fou de me faire peu comme ça ! L'accusai-je avec fureur.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Venez vous passer de l'eau froide. Il semblait confus.

Je me levai avec l'intention de lui dire ce que j'en pensais mais lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je restai pétrifiée. C'était lui. Le père noël. Il souriait, fier de lui et de sa connerie. Je le bousculai pour accéder au lavabo et ouvris le robinet d'eau froide.

- Vos amis sont dans la cuisine, tâchez de ne blesser personne. Dis-je durement.

- Merci pour le tuyau mais je vais rester avec vous. Je suis désolé Léah, vraiment. S'excusa-t-il à nouveau. Il se souvenait de mon prénom, un point pour lui.

Je marmonnai un rapide « de rien » à son attention et éteignis le robinet.

- Je m'appelle Jacob au fait. Je trouverai un moyen de me faire pardonner. Promit-il.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je ne suis pas rancunière.

- Me voilà soulagé ! Rit-il. Je ris avec lui ce qui attira les autres garçons dans le salon.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Paul.

- Rien qui te concerne ! Lui répondit Jacob.

- Mouais, c'est ça ! Le plus gros pour ce soir est fait, ça vous dit une balade sur la plage Léah ? Proposa Paul.

- La plage ? Un soir de Noël avec ce froid ? J'étais vraiment perplexe. Ma réaction les fit rire.

- Bien sûr ! Allez venez ! Dit-il en enroulant un bras autour de mes épaules.

J'acceptai après leur avoir ordonné à tous de me tutoyer et nous partîmes gaiement vers la plage de La Push. J'appris que Jacob était d'une autre lignée que celle de Paul et Sam, qu' il était très ami avec le reste de la bande depuis toujours et qu'il connaissait bien les Cullen. Il avait vingt-cinq ans et savait réparer des tas d'engins mécaniques. Il essayait d'ouvrir un garage mais les temps étaient durs. Et bien sûr il était beau à tomber, musclé à souhaits et vraiment pas bête du tout... Tout le package dans un seul homme, ça donnait vraiment envie !

Paul avait vingt-six ans, il était comptable à Forks et mannequin à ses heures perdues. Il avait un certain sex appeal qui ne me laissait pas du tout indifférente. En réalité, ils étaient tous très sympathiques et beaux et musclés mais seuls Jacob et Paul semblaient lutter comme dans un vrai combat de coq pour m'approcher. Je trouvais cela très amusant de les voir faire et j'en jouais. J'allais sortir le grand jeu ce soir, histoire de bien m'amuser. On a qu'une vie, après tout !

Le froid nous saisit très vite en ce soir d'hiver alors nous fûmes vite de retour chez Emily. Il était aussi vraiment temps de se préparer et je n'hésitai pas à m'habiller sexy pour mes deux prétendants. J'avais longtemps hésité avant d'amener cette petite robe rouge mais à présent, l'heure n'était plus aux hésitations. J'enfilai mes petits escarpins assortis, mis mon collier et mes boucles fétiches, me maquillai mes yeux et lissai mes cheveux. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, je fis la moue en voyant qu'une jeune fille superbe avait mis le grappin sur Paul et qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il ne me remarqua même pas lorsque je fis mon entrée et fus vexée au plus haut point.

- Il a fallu qu'il choisisse ma sœur cet enfoiré ! Gronda une voix derrière moi. Il a de la chance que grâce à elle cela me laisse tout le loisir de passer Noël avec toi mais il va en baver, ça oui. Ajouta un Jacob très tendu.

- Relax Jacob, au moins je n'aurais plus à choisir entre vous deux maintenant.

- Parce qu'en plus tu devais réfléchir pour me choisir ? Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés que jamais. Je me liquéfiai complètement.

- Tu étais en tête de liste. Le rassurai-je. J'ai un faible pour les pères noël. Lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille. Je laissai traîner un doigt dans l'échancrure de sa chemise et il frissonna. Allons goûter ce cocktail, il a l'air fameux ! Déclarai-je en le laissant planté là.

Je me dirigeai vers la table où tout le monde se servait à boire quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Emily me demanda d'aller ouvrir et je lui obéis sans chercher à comprendre. Jacob m'emboîta le pas.

- Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, on va bien s'amuser crois-moi ! Me glissa-t-il doucement.

- Avec plaisir, Jacob. Répondis-je en ouvrant la porte. Mais ne viens pas dire que... Le reste de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge.

Face à moi se trouvaient mes parents et mon frère. Leurs bras étaient chargés de paquets en tous genres et ils me souriaient timidement.

- Oh mon Dieu... Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'ils s'approchaient de moi pour tenter de m'enlacer. Jacob les libéra de leurs paquets et nous laissa seuls. C'est mon frère qui se jeta en premier dans mes bras. Il avait tellement grandit, mon petit Seth...

- Joyeux Noël, sœurette. Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Quel cadeau magnifique, merci, merci, merci... Je m'écartai de lui pour mieux le regarder et essuyer mes larmes. Mon père me prit dans ses bras à son tour, ému jusqu'aux larmes lui aussi.

- Pardonne-nous de ne t'avoir rien dit. On s'était mis d'accord avec Emily pour la surprise.

- Vous auriez pu au moins m'appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles ! Contrai-je.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés... Vraiment. On espère que tu nous pardonneras.

- Bien sûr que je vous pardonne. Vous êtes ma famille. C'est le plus important pour moi.

Ma mère se mit à sangloter et se jeta à son tour dans mes bras. Mon frère et mon père la rejoignirent et nous restâmes ainsi à se nous faire un gros câlin collectif pendant de longues minutes. C'est Emily qui vint nous chercher et nous conseilla de sécher nos larmes pour prendre part à la fête. Je ne quittai pas mes parents et mon frère d'une semelle pendant presque tout le Réveillon de Noël, malgré les avances poussées de Jacob pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux. J'avais conscience d'être égoïste mais je leur devais bien ça, je les avais mis de côté trop longtemps pour les laisser.

Minuit approchait à grands pas et Cassy s'était endormie dans le canapé, épuisée. Sam partit la coucher dans sa chambre et je le suivais pour l'aider. Nous la regardâmes quelques instants avant de fermer la porte.

Je le laissai redescendre à la fête pendant que je filai dans la salle de bain pour me refaire une beauté. J'avais tellement pleuré ce soir que c'était plus que nécessaire. Je m'apprêtai à rejoindre les autres lorsque j'aperçus Jacob, assis en haut des escaliers. Je le rejoignis et lui pris la main. Le cocktail était divin et le vin aussi, ça aidait parfois !

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné. J'étais vraiment peinée de l'avoir fait.

- Je crois qu'on a passé notre journée à s'excuser.

- On dirait bien. Constatai-je.

En bas, le décompte avait commencé. 10... 9... 8... Je caressai doucement la paume sa main et me rapprochai de lui. Il se détacha de moi, pour me caresser la joue. 7... 6... 5...Son visage s'approcha du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. 4...3... 2... Je lui souris, comme une adolescente prête à recevoir son premier baiser. 1...

JOYEUX NOEL !

Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Je lui répondis en l'attrapant par la nuque et en le serrant fort contre moi. Je passai la barrière de ses lèvres pour que nos langues se retrouvent et tournoient au rythme de nos envies. Nous nous séparâmes, hors d'haleine avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

- Hey vous deux ! On vous attend pour ouvrir les paquets. Nous cria Emily.

C'est confus et légèrement rougissants que nous rejoignîmes les autres pour offrir et recevoir nos cadeaux. J'avais été largement gâtée et même Jacob avait pensé à moi. Je découvris dans un petit écrin un collier en argent auquel pendait un bébé loup.

- Le loup est le symbole de ma tribu. Tu l'emporteras avec toi à L.A en guise de souvenir. Dit-il en prenant le bijou pour me l'attacher autour du cou.

- Je... ne peux pas accepter. J'étais très gênée.

- Bien sûr que tu peux, c'est un ordre. Souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

- Merci. Réussis-je à articuler. Je ne t'ai rien offert. Marmonnai-je, vexée.

- Tu m'as offert ce baiser dans l'escalier, c'était déjà plus que je ne pouvais espérer. Je me retournai et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

- Suis-je à ce point inaccessible ? Demandai-je, mutine.

- Paul te rôdait autour... Grogna-t-il.

- Mais tu étais en tête de liste, rappelle-toi. Ris-je face à sa jalousie.

- Mouais. Il fit une moue boudeuse mais je l'embrassai pour lui prouver que je l'avais bel et bien choisi.

- Tu me plais, quoique tu en dises. Lui murmurai-je dans le creux de l'oreille. Alors profitons-en et ton cadeau viendra peut-être plus tard, si tu es bien sage.

Je lui plantai un baiser sur les lèvres et le laissai à nouveau seul pendant que je me jetai dans les bras de mes parents et de mon frère pour leur souhaiter à eux aussi un joyeux Noël. S'ensuivit un lot d'embrassades et de remerciements à n'en plus finir. Vers deux heures du matin, j'ordonnai à Emily d'aller se coucher afin qu'elle soit un minimum en forme pour aider sa fille à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Puis tout le monde mit la main à la pâte pour débarrasser le plus gros avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. J'étais en train de balayer le salon lorsque Jacob glissa ses mains autour de ma taille.

- Jeune fille je crois que tout cela peut attendre demain. J'ai très envie de découvrir ma surprise de Noël...

- Jeune impatient, va ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il rit contre mes lèvres, me souleva et me porta jusque dans ma chambre comme si j'étais une jeune mariée. Il me posa au sol et resta sur le seuil sans oser entrer.

- Viens ! Lui dis-je en le prenant par la main et en fermant la porte à clé. Ton cadeau t'attend par-là. Osai-je en lui montrant le lit d'un signe de tête.

- Léah Clearwater tu es une démone doublée d'une tentatrice. M'accusa-t-il doucement.

- Tu n'as pas idée Jacob Black... Dis-je en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe, laquelle tomba à mes pieds, dévoilant les dessous sexy que j'avais enfilés ce soir, dans l'espoir qu'il les voit. Les yeux de mon amant s'élargirent comme des soucoupes avant de reprendre cette teinte noire que j'aimais tant. Il se déshabilla à son tour et je pus admirer la puissance de ses muscles... de tous ses muscles. Sans exception.

Il s'avança vers moi, nu, montrant clairement son désir pour moi. Il m'embrassa encore, épousant parfaitement mon corps. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge puis déposa des myriades de baisers sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, et enfin la naissance de mes seins. Je frissonnai à chacun de ses mouvements. Il m'allongea délicatement sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur moi pour continuer sa douce expédition. Sa langue était partout sur moi, mon corps était brûlant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois qu'il mordillait mon sein ou plongeait sa langue dans mon nombril.

Ce n'était que le début et j'étais déjà entièrement consumée de désir pour lui. Je me tortillai sous ses caresses et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau nue et offerte à ses baisers. Il retira le dernier morceau de tissu que j'avais sur moi et fondit sur mon sexe comme un loup affamé. Je ne pus réprimer un cri, suivi d'un gémissement. Je sentais poindre au fond de moi une boule de feu prête à grossir et à exploser. La langue de Jake tournoyait en moi, faisant monter mon désir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il dut le sentir car il mordilla légèrement mon clitoris et cela me fit décoller complètement. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre pour retenir mes spasmes et continua à me cajoler jusqu'à ce que je redescende sur terre.

- Waouh ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'il embrassait mon ventre et revenait petit à petit vers moi. Hum, voyons si je peux faire aussi bien que toi ! Dis-je en me glissant vers son sexe fièrement dressé.

J'enroulai mes mains doucement autour de lui et le caressai sur toute sa longueur. Je le goûtai du bout des lèvres pour le faire languir. Un juron lui échappa lorsque je le pris en bouche et commençai des va et vient tantôt lents tantôt rapides. Son bassin se soulevait au même rythme, approfondissant ainsi la fellation à son maximum.

- Putain Léah c'est bon ! Jura-t-il à nouveau.

J'accélérai le rythme, le menant au bord de l'orgasme. Ne pouvant plus attendre je m'arrêtai et vint sur lui pour m'empaler directement sur son sexe.

- Putain ! Nous le criâmes en cœur, nos regards se croisèrent et je fondis sur sa bouche tout en bougeant sur lui. Je savourai ce moment intense entre nous sachant que nous ne nous reverrions jamais. Je l'embrassai à en perdre haleine, il me retourna et se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde faisait à nouveau naître mon orgasme. Il continua à aller et venir en moi de manière frénétique jusqu'à ce qu'on l'on bascule tous les deux. Ce fut un vrai feu d'artifice : les paillettes dans les yeux, les frissons dans le dos, les cris de plaisir et les halètements bestiaux. Tout y était et j'étais entièrement comblée.

Jacob s'écroula sur moi comme une masse, tout en essayant de chercher sa respiration. Il roula à mes côtés et j'en profitai pour me lover contre son corps chaud et musclé. Il m'embrassa sur le front et je laissai échapper un soupir de bonheur. Son ventre grogna et nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Je vais descendre à la cuisine et voler quelques victuailles, ma mie ! Annonça-t-il en essayant de rester sérieux.

- Essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre, mon preux chevalier ! Répondis-je en paraissant effrayée.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, enfila son caleçon et partit en catimini dans la cuisine. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de champagne, des clémentines et des biscuits de Noël. Il avait aussi trouvé deux verres en plastique.

- Voilà qui devrait nous caler pour le reste de la nuit. Dit-il.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a au programme ensuite ? Demandai-je en lui tendant mon verre pour qu'il me serve à boire.

- Surprise ! Murmura-t-il en trinquant avec moi. A nous !

- A nous ! Souris-je.

Cette-nuit-là, nous consumèrent plus que quelques clémentines et autres biscuits de Noël. Nous en profitâmes jusqu'au petit matin, ne nous lassant jamais de nous retrouver enlacés encore et encore. Lorsque le jour pointa le bout de son nez nous nous lançâmes dans des conversations très sérieuses concernant nos avenirs respectifs.

- Quels sont tes projets pour la nouvelle année ? Le père noël va devoir rendre son costume rouge... et celui du lapin de Pâques n'est pas disponible avant un bon moment... Tentai-je de plaisanter.

- Je vais continuer les petits boulots pour économiser afin d'ouvrir mon garage. Déplora-t-il. Je peux aussi aller bosser avec Sam à l'usine à bois.

- Tu trouveras j'en suis certaine. Dis-je en l'embrassant. Si je pouvais t'aider, sache que je le ferai. Promis-je.

- Merci, soupira-t-il. Je crois que j'ai entendu du bruit en bas. Cassy doit être en train de soudoyer ses parents pour découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. On descend ? Proposa-t-il.

- Ensemble ? Je veux dire, les autres... Expliquai-je.

- Léah, tout le monde nous a vu nous embrasser hier soir...

- T'as raison, je suis bête. Donne-moi une minute que je me rafraîchisse un peu avant de descendre.

- Je t'accompagne sous la douche? Proposa-t-il d'une voix rauque et fichtrement sexy.

- Tu es insatiable ma parole ! M'indignai-je faussement.

- Tu es trop irrésistible. Dit-il en caressant mon épaule. Et on a plus que trois jours à passer ensemble je te rappelle. Ajouta-t-il en me faisant une moue aussi craquante que celle de Cassy.

- Comment puis-je résister à ça ? Demandai-je en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer hors du lit.

Et bien évidemment, nous fûmes en retard pour les cadeaux de ma petite cousine...

Noël était fini, Cassy avait été pourrie gâtée et j'avais partagé tout le reste de mon temps entre mes parents, mon frère et Jacob. J'étais sur un petit nuage et en redescendre me paraissait insurmontable.

Mon père noël préféré m'avait invité à dîner pour mon dernier soir à la réserve et nous nous retrouvâmes attablés dans un petit restaurant de Port-Angelès, à quelques kilomètres de Forks. Nous étions sensés passer un agréable moment mais le lourd silence qui pesait dans le restaurant n'était pas de très bonne augure. Je décidai de briser la glace :

- Ecoute Jake, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai deux aveux à te faire.

- Je t'écoute. Il posa sa fourchette et planta ses deux grands yeux bruns dans les miens.

- Je vais passer le Réveillon du jour de l'an ici. Mon patron m'a accordé un surplus de vacances. Annonçai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Oh mais c'est génial ça ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux...

Je le sentis vraiment soulagé et un des deux poids qui pesaient sur mon cœur s'envola doucement.

- C'est quoi l'autre truc ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Il se pourrait que j'ai appelé quelques personnes à L.A, dont mon patron, et que je me sois renseignée sur des postes à pourvoir et...

- Et ? Il m'invita à continuer, manifestement impatient de savoir la suite.

- Et il y a un poste de mécanicien disponible sur un plateau à Hollywood. Il faudrait que tu viennes faire des essais et montrer ce que tu sais faire. Dis-je d'une traite en croisant fort les doigts pour qu'il accepte.

- Tu veux dire que t'as manigancé tout ça dans mon dos ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui... _Oh non !_ _Il était en colère._

- Sans m'en parler avant pour savoir si je serais d'accord pour quitter la réserve ?

- Jacob, je... Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, hyper mal à l'aise.

_Et merde !_

- Je suis d'accord ! Annonça-t-il.

- Q... Quoi ? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ?

- Je suis d'accord. Tu crois que je serais assez fou pour refuser une offre de ce genre ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Le deuxième poids s'enfuit pour rejoindre le premier et mon cœur fut léger comme une plume tout à coup.

- Alors je dis oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Mille fois oui ! Claironna-t-il gaiement.

Je lui souris, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Je ne savais pas où tout cela nous mènerai mais ce qui était sûr, en l'instant présent, c'est que j'étais heureuse et que je ne voulais changer ça pour rien au monde.

**FIN**

Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur d'autres textes !


End file.
